


Do You Love The One You're With

by BandraK



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mentions of Faberry, Smut-y fluff, mentions of Brittana, mentions of Quintana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandraK/pseuds/BandraK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words get heated between Santana and Rachel as they struggle with more than compatibility in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love The One You're With

“Harder… and a little to the left.”

“No, the other left.”

“Up a bit.”

“Faster.”

“Too fast! Jeez, Berry. For someone who prides themselves on being a perfectionist you’re worse now than when you started. Even Quinn pi-OWW! What the hell, Rachel?”

Rachel glared at Santana’s affronted face. “We agreed you wouldn’t mention the… incident between the two of you.”

“That’s no reason to-”

“And perhaps if you weren’t talking in my ear non-stop I’d be able to concentrate for more than two seconds.”

“My mouth is nowhere near your ear.”

“True, but my mouth – and teeth – are very near your-”

“Okay, time out.” Santana scurried away from the petite brunette. “Look, Rach… I’m sorry, okay. You’re right. I shouldn’t have brought up Qu- her.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Rachel agreed, her voice subdued slightly by Santana’s apology as she moved to sit beside the other woman, a blanket clutched tightly against her chest. “You know how I feel about what happened between the two of you and it’s never fair of you to use her against me like that.”

Santana let out a small sigh as she nodded. The pair sat quietly for several seconds before Santana started toying with the edge of the blanket that revealed a hint of Rachel’s toned legs. A hint of a smile ghosting across her lips when the shorter woman made no attempt to stop her.

“I don’t use Brittany against you.”

The smile disappeared and Santana turned her head away as both of her hands reaching for her lap and grabbed the top-sheet covering her own legs then pulled it up to her chin.

Rachel sighed softly. “Except for right then… Santana, I’m so-”

“Why are we doing this?”

“… What?”

“You heard me.”

“I know, I meant what do you mean by ‘this’? Argue?”

“Pretend we’re a couple.”

“We are a couple.”

“Are we?” Santana’s head snapped around and Rachel’s lips dipped into a frown when she saw the tell-tale signs of un-shed tears in her girlfriend’s eyes. She reached out to brush them away only to have Santana’s turn her head away again with a firm “Don’t.”

“Santana-”

“No, Berry, don’t 'Santana’ me. We barely got along in high-school, we barely got along after graduation yet somehow here we are sharing a bed like we actually care about each other. It’s bullshit and I don’t need bullshit in my life.”

Santana ended her speech by tossing the sheet off as she got to her feet and started searching for her discarded clothing. “We can’t even have fucking sex, Rachel. We’ve been dating, what, 6 weeks now? Six weeks and the furthest we’ve gotten without it ending in a cold shower for the both of us was the time you went commando and I didn’t know it.”

“Santana.”

“No. This is through. I’m through. We’re through.”

“Because you love her?”

“Because you don’t love me.” Santana snapped back. before she dropped back onto the edge of the bed, shoulders slumped and her dress clutched in her hands.

“San-”

“Don’t, Rachel. We both know who you really love and it aint me.” Santana ran her hand through her hair then pushed herself off the mattress and started to pull her dress on when she felt a light touch against the small of her back.“

"And you don’t love her? It takes two to make a relationship work, Santana.”

“Yeah…” Santana sighed, then pulled away as she finished pulling her dress into place “Two bad we aren’t the right two.”

“Santana, Wait.”

“For what?”

Rachel crawled to the end of the bed, hesitating only a moment before wrapping her arms around Santana’s waist and held on tight as she felt the other woman tense up. “Before you go, just tell me one thing, please?”

A moment turned into two, which turned into three, which became several before Santana gave a small, silent nod.

“Did… do… Have you ever loved me.”

“Rachel.”

“Please, Santana. we’re more than six weeks and no sex. We’re years of becoming friends and something more. The least you can do is tell me that one thing before you walk away.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It might.”

“Why? Have you ever loved me?”

Rachel pressed herself against Santana’s back and the the other woman felt a hot drop soak through her dress. She tried to turn but Rachel only tightened her arms to hold her in place. “Rach.”

“I asked you first.”

“And what do you want me to say?”

“The truth.”

“And what do I get in return?”

“The same.”

“And if they’re different truths?”

“Then at least we know.”

Santana looked down at the hand pressed against her stomach and felt a hot drop slip down her cheek. Her hands slowly moved to cover Rachel’s. “You’re a pain in the ass, you know that.”

“I believe that’s what started this argument.”

Both women let our a small, tension filled laugh.

“San-”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I want to hear it again.”

“Tough shit.” Santana wiped her cheek with the back of her hand as she let out another short lived chuckle then drew a shaky breath before saying, “Your turn.”

A moment turned into two, two turned into three, and three became “Yes.”

“… Yes what?”

“Yes, Santana, I love you.”

“Loved.”

“No. Love. Quinn will always have a place in my heart just as Brittany will always have a place in yours and they should, they helped us both become the people we are now, the people that love each other now… right?”

This time there was no resistance as Santana turned in Rachel’s arms. “Why?”

“Because I’m a perfectionist… and you’re my perfect.”

“We fight-”

“All couples do. Besides, you’re Santana Lopez. If you didn’t have at least one good fight a week you’d explode and I’m…”

“A drama queen.”

“That’s 'a drama queen, your majesty’ .”

Santana let out a small sound, half way between a scoff and a laugh. “You’re impossible.”

“And you love me.” Rachel leaned in and pressed her mouth to Santana’s in a long, soft, kiss.

“So,” Santana whispered against Rachel’s lips as her hands slowly roamed down her girlfriend’s back. “Make-up sex?”

Rachel’s squeal from Santana’s hand gripping her bottom followed them both as they fell back onto the bed

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting some of my Tumblr stories here. Nothing terribly new but new to AO3 so take that for what you will. Some minor editing from the original versions.
> 
> My first (and only) PezBerry fic


End file.
